


Thank you, Kitten

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione tries to quell her childish crush of Harry's godfather as she helps clean up his family home for Order use.  But one night when she can't sleep, she ventures to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.  Guess who else had trouble sleeping?





	Thank you, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited.

Staying at Grimmauld Place had been interesting to say the least for Hermione.  She spent most of her time and energy in cleaning it and putting it back together.  Making it livable.  It was noble of Sirius to gift it to the Order for Headquarters.  He wasn’t as invested in helping them with cleaning it up.  He seemed averse to going into most of the rooms except for his own.  Especially his brother’s.  Hermione mostly ran into him in the kitchen and sitting room.  She sometimes heard him loudly arguing with his mother’s portrait.  A woman that had not ceased her verbal assault on most of the ‘filth’ entering the Noble House of Black.

It was probably a blessing that she didn’t see him around the house much.  It helped her reign in her furious teen girl crush on him.  She turned into a blushing mess around the roughish Marauder.  His rampant – harmless – flirting didn’t help the situation.  

She didn’t know what drew her to him.  Maybe it was his age, and yet he acted so young.  Maybe it was all he’d lost and sacrificed for the people he cared about.  Maybe it was the tattoos and smirk.  Whatever it was, turned her brain into mush.

Except when he made her mad.  When he riled her up with his annoying habits, there was no stopping her never ending lecture.

Nevertheless, she focused on her task, on waiting for Harry to join them at the house, and preparing for the new school year.  All to help ignore her childish crush.

Unfortunately, all the other things she had to focus on sometimes kept her up at night.  Sharing a room with Ginny who snored didn’t help her get a good night’s sleep either.  Usually, when she lied awake for more than a couple hours, she’d venture down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Coming down the stairs in sleep shorts and three-quarter-sleeve shirt, she was startled to see Sirius up just as late, sipping a glass of scotch at the kitchen table.  She almost turned back and went to her room again.

“Hermione?”

But of course, he had to notice her before she could make a getaway.  Cursing herself for not reacting quicker, she shyly made her way into the kitchen, rubbing her arm with her hand sheepishly.  “Hi... I couldn’t sleep.”

“I’m surprised anyone can get to sleep in this hell hole,” Sirius quipped.  He waved her further in with his hand not gripping the crystal glass.  “Come in, come in.  I’m sure you came here for something.”

“I was going to make a cup of tea,” she replied.

He waved for her to, “Go ahead.”

Fearing her voice would fail her in his presence – especially as they were alone – Hermione just nodded and scuttled over to the stove to start a pot.

She was startled when he spoke next.  “I’m glad Harry has you and Weasley at school.  ‘Specially since I can’t be there.”

Hermione blushed as he pivoted in his seat to face her.  “He’s our best friend, of course he has us.  No matter what.  And even free guardians couldn’t skulk around Hogwarts.”

Sirius harshly scoffed, “I can’t even be seen outside this house.  I broke out of one prison only to wind up in another.”

Hermione set the kettle on the stove and quietly made her way closer to Sirius.  She gestured with her head towards the glass in his hand, “How many of those have you had?”

He smirked at her, “Just the one.  I’m not drunk, love.  Just a pensive insomniac.”

“Yeah, this place isn’t easy to feel comfortable in,” she spoke without thinking.  She blushed as she realized how her words must have sounded.  “I mean--”

Sirius broke her off with a chuckle, “No worries, love.  I never felt at home here.  I have to admit you and the others have done a bang-up job cleaning the place up.  If only we could get rid of the banshee’s blasted portrait, maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad.”

Hermione reigned in her blush as the kettle started to whistle.  She quickly went to take the pot off before it woke anyone else up.  “Did you want a cuppa?”

“Sure, love,” Sirius said as he downed the rest of his scotch.  “Hopefully you’re better at making tea than Remus.  Just don’t tell him I said that.”

Hermione giggled under her breath as she made a couple cups of tea.  “I won’t tell Professor Lupin.”

Sirius gave her a look, “You can call him Remus, love.  He isn’t your Professor anymore.”

Hermione shrugged with one shoulder, “It feels weird to be so informal with a teacher.  Former or not.  Eventually I’ll get used to it, I’m sure.”

“Do you call me Mr. Black when I’m not around?” he asked with a lazy grin as she handed him his tea and took a seat next to him at the table.

Hermione blushed but denied it, “Of course not.”

By his smirk, he knew she was lying, but he didn’t call her on it.  He took a sip of the tea she made and hummed, “Hmmm, this is better than Remus’.  Thank you, kitten.”

Hermione tried to reign in her furious blush at the name, feigning an indignant glare, “Why do you insist on calling me that ridiculous nick name?”

Sirius’ smirk widened, “Because I heard about your little adventure with Polyjuice once upon a time.”

Hermione groaned, mortified.  “Who in Merlin’s name told you about that!?”

He chuckled, “A little birdie.  Oh, don’t worry, love.  I was much more impressed that you even made Polyjuice at such a young age, more so than laughing at the little mishap with cat’s hair.”

Hermione still covered her face with her hands to hide her reddened cheeks.

Sirius reached over to pry her hands off with one of his, keeping a hold on them as he said, “You have nothing to be embarrassed of.  You truly are the brightest witch of your age.  Perhaps any age for that matter.”

She smiled this time, feeling her face flame even more at the touch of his tough hands on her small ones.  She averted her eyes as she said, “Thanks.”  There was a pause for a while as they just sat there.  Until Hermione finally broke it by asking, “How are you feeling?  I mean, how are you transitioning to being here?”

“To life outside of Azkaban, you mean?” he asked.  Then sighed.  “Anything is better than that place.  But I certainly didn’t miss this place.  It’s nice to see Remus again, and Harry.  Basically, to see living people is a God send when I can’t leave these walls unless I’m Padfoot.”

“Don’t you mean Snuffles?” Hermione asked with a teasing grin.

Sirius groaned at his own embarrassing nick name, “No, I don’t!”

Hermione giggled, “Hey, you call me kitten!  If you can’t take it, don’t give it.”

After a shared pause, they noticed that their hands were still clasped together.  Hermione spoke softly, “What did you miss most about life out here?”

“You mean besides scotch?” he began to joke.  His eyes fell on their hands.  “Human touch.  The kind of comfort that only comes from a person’s embrace.  It was something I took for granted as a boy, thinking I was above affection and emotion and maturity.  But twelve years being starved for it, without warmth, reassesses one’s priorities.”

Hermione felt immensely sorry for the man holding her hands then.  He was right.  He was starved for touch all alone in Azkaban, worse for a crime he didn’t commit.  It was enough to drive anyone crazy, or bad, but he was still a good man at heart.  A noble one.  Perhaps all he needed was a hug.

Without thinking about it – which was a first for her – Hermione crawled into his lap, releasing his hands, and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.  It startled him, startled her even.  She was about to jump off of him and thoroughly apologize, but then his strong arms closed around her, holding her tight.  It was such a tight embrace she knew just how starved he’d been for any kind of human connection and comfort.

To her utter shock, she felt his tears start to hit the shoulder of her shirt as he choked up.  She didn’t expect this, but it made her feel good to be able to be there for him.  That he trusted her enough to be so open.  She held him tighter in response, turning her face into his chest.

“Thank you, kitten,” he whispered hoarsely as he turned his face to her to lay a kiss to her temple.

Her breath hitched at the closeness of their faces, and by the look in his eyes when they locked together, he noticed.  He whispered, “Kitten...” again, and then his lips closed onto hers.  

Her eyes widened.  This was something she dreamed about when she wasn’t in control of her own mind.  But now it was happening, at two in the morning in the kitchen where anyone could hear or walk in.  Her mind seemed to leave her again as she started kissing him back tentatively.  She was inexperienced and nervous, but she wanted this.

He sighed into her mouth as he slipped his tongue inside.  She squeaked at the welcome invasion and tried to return in kind.  But she soon figured out it was best to let him take control of the kiss.  It didn’t mean she didn’t throw herself into it now that it was happening.  She found herself straddling his lap before long.  His large hands encompassed her hips and pulled her closer.  When she felt his hardness against her inner thigh, she flushed from head to toe and felt a small tingle in her lower belly.

Taken over by brazenness, Hermione pulled on of his hands up to her breast, encouraging him to touch her more.  He groaned deep in his chest at the contact and squeezed, his other hand joining in on the other breast.  His thumbs and forefingers closed in on her nipples, squeezing and twisting until they became hard little nubs.

Hermione was breathing deeper now, pressing her hips harder down onto his hardness.  She was starting to feel warm all over, even more so under her panties.  She could feel wetness beginning to build as their movements became more hurried and desperate.  She was gripping his hair and shirt while he slipped his hands into her shirt to close around her bare breasts.  She whined against his mouth until he pulled away to rip her shirt off.

“Bloody gorgeous,” he whispered like a prayer when he laid eyes on her bare torso.  Before she could respond or turn into a blushing mess, he was leaning over her and sucking at one of her nipples.  She let out a little yelp and immediately bit her lip to quiet herself.  It would be a travesty if someone heard and ran in thinking she was being attacked or something.

She felt Sirius smirk against her skin as he kissed his way to the other breast and lick and suck at that nipple.  Hermione’s eyes bugged out when one of his hands slipped into the front of her shorts and started caressing her lower lips through her panties.  She jerked when his fingers stroked her clit in wide circles.

“Fuck, kitten, you’re soaked,” he cursed as he kissed up her neck.  “Do you want this?”

She was too much of a mess to answer verbally so she reached down to grab his hand and dip it inside of her panties so he was touching her directly.  He groaned at the contact and immediately slipped a thick finger inside her channel.  She mewled at the feeling.  She had never even penetrated herself when exploring her body.  But it felt good to be full of something, even just a finger.  She couldn’t contain her gasp when he slipped two fingers inside and started hooking his fingers on this magic spot inside of her while his thumb started circling her clit again.

“Sirius!” she choked on his name in pleasure.  She started grinding her hips into his thrusting fingers, feeling this little ball of pleasure starting to inflate inside of her.

He hissed into the skin of her neck, “You have the perfect pussy, kitten.  So hot, tight, wet.”

She moaned at his words as she could feel something coiling and building, tighter and bigger.  With every thrust of his hooked fingers inside of her coupled with the swipe of his thumb on her button, it kept building.  She whimpered, “Something’s happening...  I don’t... know...”

He soothed her with kisses on her lips, peering into her eyes, “It’s okay, love.  Go ahead and let go.”

She was thankful that he pressed his mouth to hers when she went crashing over the cliff of pleasure, because she wouldn’t have been able to be quiet.  She clenched on his fingers as they continued moving inside her, a gush of wetness soaking her panties and sleep shorts.  He fingers slowed to a stop and pulled out of his shorts as he breathed into her mouth, “Enjoy your first orgasm?  You looked so beautiful.”

She was still practically a mute, not trusting herself to speak.  But she had to try.  “Um, more.”

He gave her a roughish grin, “More?  As you wish.”  He closed his hands around her hips and pulled her up off of his lap, laying her on the table.  With quick hands he stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him totally naked.  Her eyes bulged when she saw his hard cock hang out.  It looked way too big.  It would never fit inside of her!

Seeing her look, Sirius whispered soothingly, “It’ll be okay, love.”  He dipped his fingers into the hem of her shorts and panties and pulled them off of her legs.  He pulled her hips to the edge of the table and started stepping closer to her, laying the tip of his cock at the lips of her pussy and stroking it up and down with her slit, focusing on her clit as her breathing deepened again.  If she was crazy for his fingers, how would it feel with  _that_ inside of her?

“Don’t tense,” he warned her.  He lined up his tip with her entrance and slipped the bulbous head in.  It felt like the beginning of a stretch.  But it set a tingling sensation of anticipation deep in her belly.  She wanted him.  Right then and there.  

“Please,” she whimpered.

He dipped his head down to kiss her before he thrust inside of her to the hilt.  There was a sharp pinch of pain at the loss of her virginity, along with the stretch of being so filled with something so substantial.  She latched onto Sirius’ lips as he started moving within her.  His hands gripped her hips and the top of her ass cheeks as he snapped his hips into hers over and over again.

He swallowed every moan fighting up her throat as he fucked his cock into her pussy as she clenched around him.  When his thumb reached down to start circling her clit again, she practically screamed into his kiss as she came undone once again.

Sirius groaned as her cunt became impossibly tight around his cock, feeling hotter and wetter as she orgasmed.  It felt glorious to be inside of her.  He hadn’t had sex since being imprisoned.  So, he was glad to get her to come a couple times first, because he was quickly approaching his own end.  He ripped his lips off of hers to pant into her neck as he plundered her tight pussy.  “Kitten, I’m going to cum.  Where--”

“Inside,” she gasped, her arms clutching at his back.  “I’m safe.  Please, cum inside me!”

He groaned at her words and furious flicked her clit with his thumb.  He would try to get her to cum again.  He had a reputation to live up to.  He fucked her harder, the slap of their thighs echoing in the dark and silent kitchen.  He felt her hot walls begin to flutter on him again and groaned at the feeling.  She had to be the tightest he’d ever had.  

She started to moan freely, “Oh!  Sirius, it’s happening again!”

He grinned in victory as he continued to work on her, trying to hold off on his own pleasure as he did.  “Let go.  We’ll cum together.”

She whimpered as she started closing around him again, pulsating over his cock.  He groaned at the feeling and knew it was safe to cum.  He groaned loudly as he slammed his dick inside her, shooting off ropes of white cum inside her waiting warmth.  His thrusts stuttered until he stopped, hilting himself inside as she fluttered and gushed around him and he gushed into her.

They panted into each other’s sweaty skin as they came down from their highs.  Hermione had never felt something so amazing.  Sirius – even with his experience – had never felt something so glorious.

Sirius slowly kissed his way up her neck to her lips where he brushed his lips against hers in a surprisingly gentle manner.  Still inside her, he pulled back to look into her eyes and smile.  “Thank you, Kitten.”


End file.
